While You Were Sleeping
by AprilC3604
Summary: Sequel to Possession of the Heart*Sam,Avery,Dean,and Erin and settling into parenthood and everything seemed to be perfect.That was until Avery begins to see someone watching them and having dreams of someone taking everything away.SAM/OC DEAN/OC
1. Chapter 1

Erin sat in the nursery rocking her four month old son, staring out the rainy window. Life had really changed for her and Dean but sometimes change is a good thing. Kids were something Dean and Erin never really talked about but baby Drew was the best surprise they had ever gotten and they wouldn't change a thing.

Dean stood there leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed and a smile on his face just watching Erin rock their son to sleep. Who knew that being a farther would be this awesome? He loved every second of it. Well all but the 2 and 4 am feedings and the lack of spontaneous sex but they were finally getting into a routine.

"Are you just going to stand there staring at me or are you going to come in?" Erin looked over her shoulder and smiled at Dean.

"How did you know I was here?" He asked her and closed the room door softly. He knew if he slammed it and Drew woke up he was screwed.

"I could feel you looking at me. You know I hate that."

"I can't help." Dean said and squatted next to the rocked and looked into her eyes, "You're just so beautiful."

"I think someone is trying to get a few extra brownie points." Erin smiled down at him.

"Is it working?" Dean asked her.

"Maybe just a little." She said and looked down at Drew who was sleeping peacefully, "I think the rain helps him sleep."

"I think so. Always works for me." Dean said.

He stood up and slowly took Drew from Erin's arms and walked him over to his crib and gently laid him down. "Sleep good buddy." Dean whispered before him and Erin quietly made their way out of the room.

Dean and Erin walked next door to their bedroom and went inside. Erin stretched her arms above her head and groaned a little, "I feel like I spend most of my time in that chair." Dean just smiled at her and looked her over from top to bottom, "What?" Erin asked.

"Just looking at you."

"I know I'm a mess. I need a long hot shower." Erin said.

Dean closed the space between them wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to his body, "You're just as sexy as the first time I laid eyes on you."

"Wow you are going all out today with the compliments aren't you?" She smiled.

"No I was just thinking about that day for some reason. One of the best days of my life."

"I know and it was one of the best days of mine." Erin smiled.

"Why because it was the day you met the man of your dreams and he was even sexier in person and even better in bed?"

"Nope." Erin said and wrapped her arms around Dean's neck, "It was the day I beat the man of my dream at pool and won 500 big ones off of him."

"Oh please. I let you win and you know it." Dean said, "I was trying to sleep with you so I had to let you win or you would have never left with me."

"Is that so? Well keep telling yourself that but we both know I won. So what? I still put out didn't I?" She smiled at him.

"Hell yeah… but who would have ever thought that I would come out the winner that night. I got to keep you." Dean said before leaning down and giving her a soft kiss on her lip.

"Winning takes all remember?" Erin smiled up at him.

"Winner is still taking it all." Dean said and lifted her into his arms and carried her over to the bed.

_***Five Years Ago***_

_Erin stood in front of the pool table with her stick leaning against her as she counted her money with a huge smirk on her face, "Oh come on guys. Any more takers? I can do this all night." She taunted them. Little did she know that there was one person she hadn't played yet and he had been watching her all night long._

_"How much?"_

_Erin looked to her left and saw this perfect man leaning next to her. His eyes alone made her want to melt. He was the best looking man she had seen. This night just got a little more interesting._

_"Five hundred. 3 games and winner takes all." Erin said. "So are you in..."_

_"Call me Dean." He winked and grabbed a stick, "And I'm all in."_

_"Then let's get started." She said and pulled a coin for her pocket, "Heads I break tails you break." She said and tossed the coin in the air and let it land on the table._

_"Heads." Dean said._

_"Huh haven't even started the game and I already beat you once." Erin said._

_"Baby you can beat me all night if it gets you off." Dean winked at her again and started racking the balls._

_Erin watched him with lust in her eyes. Either win or lose she knew who she was going home with tonight. Dean was hers and he didn't even know it yet._

_After three games Erin took the money from Dean's hands and counted it, "What you don't trust me?"_

"_Just making sure." Erin said. "Looks like its all here. Thank sweetheart but there something missing."_

"_And what is that?" Dean asked._

_Erin put the money in her jeans and grabbed the front of Dean's shirt and jerked him to her, "I said winner takes all." She said before pulling his lips to her and kissing him hard and rough and Dean was taken by surprise but he gave in right away._

_The two parted and tried to catch their breath, "Wow." Dean said._

"_So….my place?" she asked._

"_Is that a request?" Dean asked._

"_No." she said and moved in closer to him and was inches from his lips again, "That's an order."_

"_Yes Ma'am." Dean smiled before Erin grabbed him by the hand and pulled him to the door, "Damn I love a feisty woman." He smiled. _

**Present**

"Come on Anna. Come to Mommy." Avery said and called out to her little girl with her arms open wide. "You can do it." She said but Anna just stood there hanging onto the coffee table.

"Still nothing?" Sam asked as he walked into the living room.

"No." Avery said and stood up. "I don't get it. She walked to you, she walked to Dean, and she even walked to Erin. Maybe she doesn't like me or something."

"Anna loved you." Sam said.

"Then why won't she walk to me? I'm her mother."

Sam thought it was cute seeing Avery get all worked up in a way but it was time to let her in on their little secret. "Ok I have a confession." Sam said.

"What?" Avery asked.

Sam smiled at her and Avery watched as Sam got on his knees and looked at his daughter, "Come on Anna. You want a cookie?" he asked.

Anna's face lit up and she let go of the able and waddled over to her daddy and Sam lifted her into his arms, "Ookie." Anna said.

Avery opened her mouth wide, "Sam Winchester. Have you been bribing our daughter with junk food?" she asked and placed her hand on her hips and tapped her foot on the floor.

"Just a few times. I really wanted her to walk before her birthday. She was so close." Sam said and Avery still just glared at him, "Dean did it first and then Erin and then me." Sam said and still no response from Avery, "I love you."

"Yeah Yeah." Avery said and took Anna from his arms, "I guess I owe her a cookie now." She told her daughter and then looked back at Sam.

"Oh don't be mad." Sam said and followed them, "At least she's walking. That's a good thing. You don't have to carry her as much."

"But I want to carry her. She's my baby." Avery said and got Anna a cookie from the jar and then sat her on the floor.

"We can always have more." Sam smiled and walked over to Avery, "You said you wanted a big family."

Avery smiled and wrapped her arms around him, "I would love to have more with you…..just not this second." She said and looked at Avery, "Maybe when she's older and we aren't living with four other people."

"Well then I guess we'll just have to practice until then." Sam said to her before kissing her deeply but that didn't last long. Anna crawled over to them and started tugging at Sam's jeans.

The two broke apart and smiled down at their little girl. Sam leaned down and picked her up and held Anna between them, "I guess practice will have to wait."

"Just until she falls asleep." Avery winked at him. "Oh hey I forgot to ask if you got the boxes from my parents place."

"Yeah me and Dean got them but they are still in the car. I'll get them later when the rain stops."

"Thank you." Avery said and her face dropped a little when she thought her of parent and how they died, "So uh…how did they place look?"

"Like nothing every happened. Open house starts on Sunday." Sam said.

""Oh...Ok then." Avery said. "At least I got everything out of it. I want Avery to know her grandparents."

"Me too and she will." Sam said and kissed Avery on the cheek. "I'm going to go lay her down."

"Thank." Avery said.

When they were out of the room Avery walked over to the sink and began to help Erin out by washing the bottle for Drew. The rain was really coming down and when Avery looked out the window she could have sworn she saw someone standing beside the garage in the pouring rain. This wasn't the first time either. She always felt as if they were being watched. Sam said it was all in her head but something didn't feel right.

Avery blinked a few time and looked again and they were gone. She really needed to get some extra sleep. She was starting to lose her mind. "There's no one out there." She said and tried her hands. "Just need some sleep."

Avery turned out the lights and walked up the stair unaware of what was to come and threaten even thing they had built in more way than she could ever imagine.

***So there is chapter one. And remember no season so you will see yellow eyes and maybe even Ruby. Just to give you a hint of the drama to come. So please review! Thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thanks guys for all the awesome review : ) ok so this chapter is going to show Dean and Erin's past so M if you don't know lol and also Sam and Avery will start to see they have one. Enjoy : )**

***5 yrs ago Dean and Erin***

_As soon as they got back to Erin's motel room thy two began stripping each other clothes off piece by piece and throwing them around the room as the tongues battled each other. They were fully undressed and Dean pushed her onto the bed and smiled down at her. "We play by my rules now." Dean said._

"_We'll see about that. I've never been one to follow rules." Erin said._

"_Neither have I." Dean said as he covered her body with his own and kissed her hard and rough._

_He kissed down her chest and bit her right nipple hard, causing her to gasp and grab the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair. She felt his tongue roll around her nipple sending a shot of pleasure through her body. "Shit…"_

_He moved down her body father, kissing every bit of skin. He looked up at her smirking as he separated her legs even more and kissed and bit at her inner thighs. "Oh God…..mark me baby." Erin moaned. She knew what was coming. She loved this man already._

_Erin felt his tongue enter her and she almost came right then.. Most guys sucked at this but not Dean. She closed her eyes as she felt his tongue flick her clit over and over. She moaned loudly as he sucked harder and licked all around. "Fuck!" she screamed._

_Dean pushed two fingers into her as he sucked on her clit again. "Cum for me baby." Dean said against her wet center and when he added that third finger she broke and came hard against his tongue, gripping the sheet and arching off the bed._

_Erin sighed heavily as she came down from her high. Dean made his was back up her body and kissed her lips, she could taste herself on his tongue and it was intoxicating. She had to have this man right now._

_Dean broke the kiss and sat up on his knees as he brought her hips towards him forcefully. "I want you right now." He said._

"_Show me what you've got hot stuff." Erin said as if she was challenging him. _

_With that Dean thrusted into her hard and Erin threw her head back in pure pleasure "Oh my God!" she screamed and grabbed the pillow underneath her head. He was bigger than any man she had been with and she has had her share of one nighters._

_Dean leaned over and sucked on her neck as he thrusted in and out of her at a faster and harder pace. Each time he thrusted into her she moaned louder and dug her heals into his back, bringing him inside her deeper._

_He kissed her again and bit at her bottom lip, "You like that?" he asked._

"_Yes! Oh yes!" she moaned. "Oh my God, Dean…" Erin could feel another orgasm coming hard. A few more thrust later and her body began to shake against him._

_Once her orgasm subsided, Erin used all her strength to flip them over so she was on top now. She smiled down at him and said, "My turn now baby. I want you to cum for me." _

"_Bring it." Dean said and grabbed her hips hard, hard enough to cause bruising but Erin didn't care._

_She began to bounce up and down on his hard shaft, twisting her hips. "Oh shit!" Dean cursed out loud, "That's it baby. Just like that." He said and slapped her on the ass._

_Erin smiled as she began to move faster against him as his hands cupped her breast. Erin moved her hand between them and began to rub her clit. She began to moan again and twisted her hips as Dean pumped up into her harder and harder._

_"Fuck….Erin…..Cum again for me." He said as he felt his own need for a release._

_His hand replaced hers and his thumb quickly rubbed up against her clit. "Oh Dean….yes….so close! Fuck me!" she screamed and tilted her head back in pleasure._

_A few more violent thrust later they both came hard against each other. _

_The next morning Dean woke up and saw Erin packing her bags, "Leaving so soon?" he asked._

"_Time to get back on the road."_

"_Where you headed?" he asked._

"_Places." She smiled. "What about you?"_

"_Here and there." He said and got out of bed and slipped on his clothes. When he glanced over at Erin's bag he saw a gun and salt of all things. "So….either you really like your sodium or you are trying to keep demons out." Dean said._

_Erin looked up at him, "Excuse me?"_

"_The salt." Dean said._

"_I have a loaded gun in my bag and you are asking about the salt?"_

"_You aren't as slick as you think you are. The hustling pool, the gun, the salt, the tattoo. I know what you are. I could tell from a mile away."_

"_What am I?" Erin asked._

"_You're a hunter." Dean said._

"_Nothing get by you does it Winchester. John taught you well." Erin smiled._

"_Whoa, you know who I am?" Dean asked._

"_Yep. You aren't as slick as you think you are. I knew who you were the second you walked into the bar. Don't underestimate me." She smiled._

_Dean just smiled at her and couldn't believe what he was about to do but there was just something about this girl that was just too damn perfect. He had to have her. _

"_So, I'm headed to a case about three towns over, wanna go?" _

"_Are you asking me to go on a hunt with you?"_

"_I think so. You in?"_

"_I'm all in baby." Erin smiled and that was it. They never left each others side._

***Present Day***

Erin and Avery walked around the baby department of the store and Avery seemed to be off in her own little world. Erin pushed the stroller over to where Avery and Anna where and see why she's been out of it lately.

"Is everything ok with you?" Erin asked. "You have been off in la la land for days now."

Avery sighed and placed the little pink dress back on the rack, "its nothing."

"Don't lie to me. Is it Sam? Problems in the bedroom or something."

"No…. God no. Everything is fine there. Well not as fine as you and Deans but we're good."

"Then what's on your mind."

Avery looked around to make sure no one was around and she then moved in closer to Erin, "Do you ever get that feeling like you're being watched?"

"All the time but most of the time it's just Dean." Erin laughed.

"True. He does have that stalker thing going on." Avery smiled, "but that's not what I mean. Like you feel like someone is always there. No matter where you are."

"What's going on?" Erin asked when she saw a fear in Avery's eyes.

"I'm sure its nothing but I feel like someone is following me. I can feel there eyes on me everywhere I go. I see this man from time to time and when I blink he's gone. I don't know. Maybe I'm just going crazy."

"Have you talked to Sam about this?"

"Yeah. He thinks I'm just tired. He's check a few things out and nothing comes up."

"Then I'm sure its nothing."

"It gets worse. I have theses...these dreams. Almost every night. I don't know what they mean. I see this man and he talks to me."

"What does he says?"

"That he needs me and Sam to help him, telling me to come to him. Maybe it's someone in trouble. What do you think it means?"

"Sweetie I don't know. I know that sometimes a ghost can reach out to people when they need help. Maybe that's it."

"I don't know. Maybe someone needs our help. But how can I help if I don't know who it is."

"We just have to look into it. But then again it maybe just be a weird dream. You haven't had the easier few years."

"You're right. I think I'm just paranoid."

"Don't worry about it." Erin smile. "Its nothing a mom's day out can't fix."

Later on that night after Anna was asleep, Avery sat in her bedroom going through some of the things Sam had gotten from her old house. She smiled as she flipped through her old photo album.

"I brought you a piece of pie." Sam said and walked into the room.

"Thanks. Did you fight Dean for it?" She smiled.

"Would it mean more if I said yes?"

"Hmm... yes." She smiled at him.

"Then yes. I fought him to the death." Sam said and sat it on the end table.

"He fell asleep didn't he?"

"Yeah." Sam said. "So how it going in here?"

"Good. Just looking at some old pictures. I forgot about most of these."

Sam picked one up off the bed at it Avery and she couldn't have been more that twelve. "You were so cute and...chubby."

Avery slapped him on the shoulder and took the picture and smile, "This was first day of junior high. Seems like forever ago."

"What school did you go to?" he asked.

"Bethel High School in Vermont."

"Really? I went there for about a week my senior year." Sam said. "Small world."

"That is weird. Who knows we may have seen each other once or twice. It is a small world." Avery smiled. "I remember my first day because there was this guys….."

"I don't think I like where this is going." Sam said.

"It's nothing like that. I was walking down the hallways to my next class and I dropped my book. No one every stopped to help. The bell rang and I was still picking up paper and then suddenly this senior helped me and said…"

"Don't worry. It gets better?" Sam asked.

"How did you know that?" Avery asked.

"I don't know."

Avery just shrugged it up and continued flipping through the picture, "Aww here is one of me and my friends. I miss them. Oh and there is the guy that helped me." She said and handed it to Sam.

"Sweetie, that's me." Sam said. He knew something about her story was familiar.

"No it's not. I think I would know if it was you or not." Avery said and took the picture back and took a closer look and sure enough it was Sam. Just a really younger Sam. "Oh my God. It was you." She said and looked at him, "You were the one that helped me."

"Looks like we were meant to be after all." Sam smiled.

"I had the biggest crush on you. I can't believe I never put it all together. I guess I got over you." She smiled.

"Oh really." Sam asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah…I moved on to bigger and better things. He wasn't my type after all." Avery said.

"Well then I guess he just has to make you fall for him all over again." Sam said. He cupped her face and kissed her passionately as he eased her down onto the bed. It was funny how they met before and new knew it. It made them both wonder if there had been other times they were not aware of.

***It seems like it is taking me forever to get where I want to go with this. I have a plan and I love it but I am having trouble getting there. Ugh! Its so frustrating. But I will get there. You know how the first few chapter are with a story. But lots of things to come. **

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Avery tossed and turned from left to right, "No...No please." she said over on over as she was lost in dream world.

"_No please. Pleas don't take her." Avery sobbed on her bedroom floor as she watched a man stand in front of her holding Anna, "Please."_

"_Come with me. Sam has already joined us. We just need you and everything will fall into place." He said. "You and him will be the learder of a army and this little girl will be stronger than you will ever know."_

"_Just give her back to me please." Avery begged. "Let her go! She just a child!"_

"_Sorry, I can't do that."_

"_No!" Avery screamed as he man vanished with her baby girl._

Avery sat up in bed covered in sweat. She looked over and saw that Sam was still fast asleep. She looked at the clock and it was just after five in the morning. She got out of bed and walked down the hallway to the nursery. Slowly she opened the door and went inside. She sighed when she saw that both Anna and Drew were still fast asleep. Maybe Sam was right. She was worrying over nothing. She just needed to calm down and remember that everything was ok.

Avery walked down the hall and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and took off her gown and dropped it to the floor. She needed to calm down after the dream she had.

She was so lost as the warm water hit her face that she never heard the bathroom door open and someone come in. That someone slipped into the shower and slipped his arm around her waist and Avery jumped and little in surprise and turned around. "God Sam! You scared me." She smiled. "What are you doing up? Did I wake you?"

"Just when you got out of bed. I heard the shower turn on and I thought you could use some company. Have another bad dream?"

"Yeah but I feel a little better now." Avery said and she saw a smirk spread across his face. "What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing it's just that…..we are alone…naked…and in the shower." He grinned, pulling her body against his.

"Why Sam Winchester you dirty boy." She smiled.

"But you love me." Sam smirked and pulled her even closer. Avery looked into his eyes and smiled as she bit her lip, "That's what I thought." Sam said before he pressed her up against the shower wall and kissed her hard. His tongue sliding into her mouth. Avery responded and slid her hands around his waist.

Pulling back from her lips Sam looked at her before dipping his head and taking her left breast into his mouth. As he moved his skillful tongue against her hardening nipple, she let out the tiniest moan. "S-Sam.." Avery moaned and leaned against the wall as Sam trailed hot kisses down her stomach.

Sam moved his head between her legs and propped her right foot up on the side of the tub to give him better access. His licked around her clit and Avery ran her fingers through his hair and pulled. "Oh Sam!" she moaned and bit her bottom lip, "Pleas don't stop…" she begged him.

Sam moved his tongue in and out of her as his thumb moved in circles on her clit. Avery pulled at his hair as she threw her head back against the wall. She missed their little moment together.

Sam smiled against her as he continued to work her over. Avery knew she was close and started rocking against his face. "Sam….Oh Sam…right there." She said and gripped his hair tighter as her orgasm came hard. She covered her mouth as she screamed and came on his tongue.

Once she came down Sam stood up again and smiled at her as he grasped her hips and moved closer then positioned himself at her entrance. Avery shifted to allow him access and closed her eyes as he slid inside her. She was so wet that he entered her effortlessly.

"God, you are so tight, baby." he told her, nipping her ear and sending shivers through her body. "I have been thinking about this for days."

"M-Me too." she breathed as he began to thrust in and out of her. "F-Feels go good. H-Harder please." She asked and this was unlike her but it had been a few days she she felt him inside her.

Sam lifted her up with his strong arms and she wrapped her arms and legs around him as he thrust harder. "God, yes, Sam! Don't stop!"

Sam braced one hand on the wall behind her while the other held onto her as he pumped more forcefully into her. Her cries of pleasure were driving him crazy. Finally, he felt her tense and then her muscles clamped down on him, "Cum for me, Avery. Please baby." he whispered as he pounded into her.

"Sam…I'm…oh...uh…I'm coming!" She shouted as their orgasms ripped through their bodies.

Sam sat her back down and leaned against her, trying to catch his breath. Avery pressed a kiss against his neck. Sam slowly pushed away from her and he kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you more." She said and the two shared a passionate kiss under the now cold water.

Erin rubbed her eyes as she walked out of the nursery, "Mommy will be right back." She said as she listened to Drew whimper from the crib, "Nature calls."

She walked down hall and opened the bathroom door just as Sam and Avery stepped out of the shower, "Hey guys." She said in a sleepy voice and then soon realized what she had walked in on, "Oh my God! My eyes!" she yelled.

Dean heard her and ran down the hall, "What's wrong?" he asked and when he looked into the bathroom and smiled, "Yeah….get in there Sammy."

"Oh God." Avery said and she buried her head into Sam's chest as he wrapped the towel around them but he couldn't help but laugh just a little.

"We're so sorry." Erin said and pushed Dean out.

"Wait it was just getting good." Dean said.

"Dean, out!" Erin said and gave Avery a wink, "We'll take care of Anna while you two…you know….finish up." She said and closed the door behind her.

Sam and Avery both stood there laughing a little, "Well…at least now they know how it feels." Sam said.

"True. We've walked in on the enough times." Avery said and looked up into her husband's eyes, "But you know she did say they were going to take care of Anna so maybe we should…."

"Round two?" Sam arched his eyebrow.

"Read my mind." Avery said and turned the shower back on and they got in.

* * *

><p>Erin was cleaning up the dishes from breakfast while Anna sat down at her feet tugging at her pajama bottoms. Erin looked down at her and smiled, "What are you doing in here?" she asked and picked her up, "Let's go take you back to Dean." Erin walked out of the kitchen and back into the den where Dean was sitting on the couch with Drew, "Missing one?" she asked.<p>

"How the hell did she get in there with you? I just put her down." Dean said.

"She can walk now. You have to watch her more."

"I blinked." Dean said and placed Drew in the small bouncer, "When did she get so fast?"

Erin smiled and handed Anna back to Dean, "She has grown up so fast."

"Yeah I know."

"Let's just hope Drew stays little for longer."

"Got that right. I don't think I can chase two." Dean said and looked at Anna, "You need to lean to sit still. Uncle Dean don't run unless there is a demon on his ass."

"Dean! Language." Erin said.

"Oh its not like she's gonna say…"

Anna giggles, "Assssss." She smiled and grabbed Dean's necklace.

"Nice going Dean. Her fifth word is ass. Real nice." Erin said.

"Hey you just said it to." Dean said.

"Assss." Anna said again.

Avery walked down the stairs putting her hair up and walked over to Dean and Erin with a smile on her face, "Is my baby girl talking this morning?" she asked and took Anna from Dean.

"Assss." Anna smiled, "Ass, Ass."

Anna's smiled faded and she glared over at Dean, "Did she just say what I think she said?"

"Uh…no. She said Ask. No way would she be saying ass." Dean smiled nervously.

"Ass." Anna smiled, "Dean ass."

Avery frowned at Dean and he laughed a little, "Where do kids learn these things?" he said and Avery still stared at him, "It was Erin."

"What? No it was not!" Erin said, "Don't blame me."

"Fine I'll just asked her. Anna who said that word?" Avery asked her daughter.

"Deeeean." Anna smiled and reached back for Dean.

He took her and look at the little girl, "Tattle tail. You're supposed to have my back. What the hell?"

"Hell." Anna said.

"Dean!" Both Avery and Erin yelled.

"Sorry it slipped." He said. "She'll forget it in a week."

"She better." Avery said. "So can I help clean up or anything?" she asked as she yawned."

"No I think we got it. Maybe you should go back to bed. You look exhausted. Then again two rounds of sex in the shower will do that to you." Erin said.

"Ha Ha. No I couldn't sleep last night." Avery said.

"More bad dreams?"

"Yeah. It's becoming a every night thing now. I just wish they would stop you know."

"Maybe if you wouldn't worry so much they would." Dean said, "You need to learn to relax a little. Nothing is going to happen."

"I know that. I just don't know why they keep getting more detailed."

"Because you over think things." Erin said, "Why don't you go take a nap. We'll take care of Anna, maybe take her for a walk. I promise Dean will not teach her any more new words. You need to rest."

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Avery said.

"We don't mind at all. Just go get some sleep. We go this. Team Dean and Erin are here. Right baby?" she asked Dean.

"Damn right." Dean said and winced, "Sorry. Last one I promise." He said.

"My poor baby." Avery said, "But thanks guys."

"No problem." Erin said and watched Avery walk up the stairs, "I think its getting worse, Dean."

"She's just over thinking stuff. She'll be fine. We don't need you worrying too."

"Yeah I know." Erin sighed. She was starting to get worried about her friend.

* * *

><p>Avery closed her eyes and took a deep breath. All she need was at least an hour of sleep with waking up in a sweat. She just needed to clear her mind and think of something happy. Sam and Anna where the first things that came to mind and she smiled as she drifted off to sleep.<p>

_Avery opened the motel door and froze when she saw Sam sliding his jeans back on. Her heart sank even farther when she saw Ruby walk out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel, "What the hell is going on?" she asked but she knew the answer._

"_We're going to get your daughter back now." Ruby smiled and looked over at Sam, "We have a deal. Sam here is a real keeper." she winked._

"_I can see that." Avery said._

_Sam walked over to her and reached for her but Avery jerked away, "It's not what you think. I had no choice. We need her help. Please understand."_

"_Understand? You want me to understand?" Avery said with tears in her eyes, "I lost Anna and now I've lost you."_

"_No you haven't. I'm right here. Baby, I had to do this. I had no choice." Sam said with his own tears falling, "Don't be mad at me. I love you. I did this for our family."_

"_I doubt that. We have no family Sam. You ruined that. Well good luck finding Anna with your new friend. I'll find her own my own." Avery said and stormed out of the room._

"_Avery wait!" Sam yelled, "Avery…._Avery..

"Avery honey wake up." Sam said and shook her a little, "You're having a bad dream."

Avery opened her eyes and looked over at Sam, "Sam?"

"Yeah baby. Are you ok?" he asked.

She sat up and looked him over, "Who's Ruby?" she asked.

"I don't know. I don't think I've ever met a Ruby before. Why?" he asked.

"No reason." She smiled and placed her hand on his face, "Just a stupid dream. I love you."

"I love you more." Sam smiled, "Now get up and get dressed. Me, you, and Anna are going to a picnic in the park today. You my wonderful wife needs to get out of this house."

"I couldn't agree more." Avery smiled. "Just give me five minutes."

"Ok." Sam said before walking about of the room.

Avery sat on the bed and ran her fingers through her hair. If dreaming of someone taking their daughter wasn't enough now she was dreaming of Sam and another woman. What was happening to her?

***WOW it has been a really long time. SOOO sorry. I have just be so blocked on this story but i think i may have a plan now. Kind of a filled but you know the first few chapters are always the hardest. I hope you are still with me. Please review! Thanks guys!**


End file.
